bampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiras
Character Design Hair color: Medium short and brown Eye color: Brown Shirt: Lowcollar, long sleeved white shirt. Shirt2: Black vest-like shirt with a priest collar, and dark purplish red 3/4-sleeves. Jacket: Double folded long jacket with extra inner layer. 3/4-sleeves, high collar. Pants: Grayish red Shoes: Dark boots reaching almost knee-high. Others: Wear double belts to keep equipment in if necessary, glasses and gloves. Nationality: Dutch, but since many generations located in France History Hundreds of years ago, the van Helsing family was appointed by the church to fetch a blood thirsty murderer, who was running rampage in towns and villages all across Europe. They vowed to find and fight him, and continue to do so for generations if they were unable to defeat him. It turned out the man was a count, by the name of Dracula. Not only that, but he was a vampire of great strength and brain. The mere human van Helsing's grew stronger with time and generations, but always eventually lost. The count, however, was incredibly charming. His charm also proved to be a weakness the van Helsing's would inherit through their generations, and which he himself would find incredibly amusing. Each descendant, male or female, he would defeat over and over. Each of them, he would charm into his bedroom - for feeding and pleasure. Of course, this was something that was kept as a secret from one family member to another. Each time the count would move away, so would the family, and they ended up in Helmonde, where they would remains for a time. Jered van Helsing would eventually become the descendant of the family, and lived in a house near the church district with wife and two children. The younger of these children was a girl, and the older a boy. This boy, who was taught since birth their goals, was Tiras. He knew his father would continuously travel to the coast, and over the landstretch leading to an island, where he would fight the count. It pained Tiras to see his father come home broken and torn asunder each time, and so his eight year old self decided to help as well as he could. He brought a knife and his regular cross with himself and headed out in secret not to worry anyone. He was certain of himself - more than he should be. The road to the count's castle was longer than he ever thought it would be, and he had to run the last stretch in panic as the tide begun to roll in over the low ground. When he reached higher grounds he decided to rest, knowing he would in no way be able to go back home in yet a few hours. The thing was, he had been in such a panic, he had lost himself off of the track and ended up in the forest. Night fell and he strongly began to regret his mistake, when the most beautiful of creatures approached him, comforted him and brought him to a giant mansion in the forest, where he was fed a big dinner and given a bed to sleep on over night. It felt to him as though he had been saved from a terrible fate, and since he had only heard of a monster, it never occurred to him that he was invited by count Dracula himself. Character Relations *'Séraphin' (The mayor of Helmonde. Very obliging.) *'Dracula' (Simply a horrible murderer, but...) *'Leia' (Young lady who should not stay at such a place) *'Enfys' (Quack from darker parts of the town) *'Benjamin' (Their family is very well-known in the town.) *'Fiacre' (Weird person that often sneaks into the church.) Facts *Despite being hellbent on getting rid of count Dracula, he is completely oblivious to the other thousands of kindred living right outside his door, talking to him daily. *Went lost in the forest as a child and met the count without knowing who he was. *Always stepping near the edge to a breakdown. *Very stubborn. *Very damaged. Category:Humans